Gravity
by seasidehearts
Summary: My love, I obey your law of gravity. SoraxKairi for Sunflowerb's 'Us' contest.


**I can't believe all this just came out of me. I picked up a pen and I didn't stop until I was finished. I feel like this story has just been dwelling inside of me for months now and it just had to get out.**

**This story is for sunflowerb's Kingdom Hearts 'Us' Contest. As you will clearly see, I used the theme in an exact quote within the story. I had an idea for a fanfic floating around for a while, but when I saw this prompt it all just came together. And well, here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearfts. Or the line "You, me, us. There's always been something, so after everything, where are we now?" which is by sunflowerb.  
**

o.X.o Gravity o.X.o

Me, Kairi and Riku have been inseparable since the beginning. We weren't known as merely "Sora" "Kairi" or "Riku"; our three names always went together just as the elements of nature that we were named after. If one of us was missing, other people would always ask of their whereabouts and of course, we would know. But… there had always been something special between me and Kairi; ever since the day we met.

XOXO

Even as a five year old, it was a rare occasion for me to be awake before eleven a.m. I had always been lazy like that and probably always will be. But that day was different.

It was only six a.m. and I was wide awake with the urge to go to the kids play island. My mom wasn't even awake yet, so it was no problem to slip out of the house unnoticed and head for my row boat. But when I reached my boat, I realized that I'd never gone to the island without Riku before and I wasn't sure if I could paddle all that way by myself.

I was almost tempted to go to his house and wake him up, but the island's pull on me was too great. I forgot my fear in an instant and I paddled effortlessly towards the island. I hadn't even known of Kairi's existence then, but her pull on me had still managed to take control of my every action and made me invulnerable to my fears; just as she still does to this day.

After making it to the island and tying my boat to the dock, I looked up and I saw her. I saw her in her little white dress and her crimson hair splayed across the sand, the waves gently lapping underneath her feet.

When I rushed over to her, I saw amethyst eyes flutter open at me as I kneeled by her side. My heart skipping a beat inside my chest for reasons unknown to a five year old, I asked timidly, '_Who…are you? Where did you come from…?_'

Sitting up, she placed her hands in her lap and looked down, answering back in a quiet voice, '_I'm Kairi. I'm from…'_ She scrunched her eyebrows in thought and began again, '_I live…_' And suddenly, she burst into tears.

Blinking with wide sapphire eyes, I put a hand on her shoulder and asked, '_What's wrong?_'

'_I don't…_' She sniffed, '_I don't remember…_'

'_It's okay, Kairi. Don't cry._ _I'm sure my mommy can help you; she knows everything._'

'_Really?_' She looked up, tears still falling down at a steady pace from her eyes.

'_Yeah!_' I answered enthusiastically with a wide smile of encouragement for the girl.

'_Thank you!_' She jumped up and latched her arms around me, her tears leaking through the fabric of my shirt.

'_Umm… No problem_.' I replied sheepishly, not really knowing how I was supposed to react to a girl hugging me. '_My boat's over there… My house is back on the other island._' I pointed towards the dock, and she stepped back to look at what I was talking about.

'_You came here all by yourself?_' She asked in astoundment.

'_Y-Yeah. I do it all the time._' I lied, unsure of why I wanted to impress her so badly.

She smiled and said, '_Wow. You're so brave—um. I never asked you your name.'_

'_It's Sora._' I gave another wide smile and she giggled, her tears already seemingly long gone.

So I took her to my mom and my mom eventually found Kairi a home with the mayor's family. Of course Mom didn't know where Kairi came from, so she did her best effort to make sure that Kairi was comfortable and happy with where she was for the moment.

Little did I know that I was going to continue to be her shoulder to cry on for the next eleven years. From scrapping her knee to losing her adoptive mom at the age of thirteen, I was there for it all. Riku was too, of course, but I was always the first person Kairi would turn to when she needed someone.

So I thought, just maybe, Kairi was pulled toward me just as strongly as I was pulled toward her. Like we have some sort of weird gravitational pull on each other that helps us know when the other needs help and how to find each other.

I felt that the whole time I first lost her. My heart knew to go to the secret place for her, so I could keep her heart safe. Her heart lead me to her body and _both_ of our hearts let me know what to do in order to bring her back. And I was terrified of what the consequences might be after I plunged that keyblade into my chest, but I was more afraid of a life without Kairi. And the fact that she somehow brought me back from the depths of darkness showed me that she couldn't live without me, either.

So when I had to let her go to keep her safe, my heart tore inside of my chest. And when I learned she was kidnapped by the Organization despite all my efforts, I literally just wanted to die right then and there. But again, my heart led me to her and I brought her home again, safe and sound.

Now here we were; back on the island and things were pretty much back to normal. We watched the sunset with Riku, we went to school and we spent the weekends goofing off and doing nothing.

Everything was the same but… everything was different.

I look up now and I see Kairi. But I don't just see only Kairi. I see the most beautiful, angelic girl to ever exist and I also see my entire world embodied within one person.

I feel like in the back of my mind, I've always felt this way but I just hadn't discovered it until recently. And I can't help but wonder if Kairi's feeling the same way or if she could ever even think of me as more than just her best friend.

She smiles with her pearly white teeth and asks in an amused tone, "What are you so deep in thought about?"

"You, me; us." I answer honestly, too enraptured by my thoughts and her beauty to even care about if what I was saying was uncomfortable or awkward, "There's always been something. So after everything… where are we now?"

She stares at me in wonder for a moment before laughing nervously and admitting, "I don't really know what you're asking."

"What I mean is… I've searched worlds for you. Your heart's been _in_ mine and I've given my life for you. I've always felt this connection with you, and… I dunno. I just wanted to know what you consider us. And to know if you feel this irresistible pull that I feel constantly toward you that gets stronger every single day."

Closing her eyes and exhaling, she flutters her eyes open again and smiles, "I've felt like that since the day I met you. As for us… I would say after all we've been through, we kinda go _beyond_ best friends."

"Beyond." I repeat, searching for clarification.

Nodding, she continues, "We're pretty much written into each other's destiny."

And I'm not sure if she's getting my point, so I lean over and I kiss her. If she didn't get the point beforehand, she certainly got it as I was leaning towards her as she wasted no time in returning the favor.

After a minute or two, I break away and whisper into her ear, "So what do you think now?"

"I think," She began breathlessly, "that you should have done that years ago."

And I grin, because she's right.


End file.
